Components and/or articles made from metals, plastics, ceramics, etc., can be manufactured using a variety of industrial processes. For example, components made from wrought alloys can be fabricated or produced using hot rolling, cold rolling, stamping, spinning, drawing, piercing and the like. In contrast, the pouring of molten metal into a cavity can produce a cast material article. Typically, cast articles have properties distinct from articles manufactured from wrought materials and depending upon desired design and/or performance requirements, an engineer/designer can select the material the article is to be made from and which process to use in making it.
The use of more than one material to manufacture an article can be desirable if distinct properties, or a combination of properties, are needed and/or would be useful within the article. However, the manufacture of an article made from dissimilar materials can be complicated and expensive. For example, the different properties of two materials used to produce a single article can lead to forming, welding and/or machining difficulties. As such, there is a need for a method to produce multilayered duplex material components.